The Road Of The Stars
by Runsaway
Summary: Super Mario: Star Road Adapt. When the Realm of the stars is invaded by Bowser A mysterious Luma named Starri comes with Mario to help him in his Quest For the 120 Power Stars
1. A Lost One

A/N Lol I make new story I make Another One Anyway I was on my computer playing Super Mario Star Road (SM64 Hack) When I thought Hey I should write an Adaption Of This! Enjoy!

Mario Belongs to Nintendo SM:SR Belongs To Skelux Starri Belongs to Me

"Sigh What Does Peach want now"A Plumber Thought as he walked the way to a castle

"Mario Mario!"a green dinosaur called to him

"Yoshi?"Mario Said

"oh Mario its terrible! Bowser found the realm of the Star Spirits & has Stole Peach! Please Help Us!"

"**Oh wow big surprise its "The Almighty Koopa King" Why is it not Smithy Fawful Grodus Shadow Queen The Shroobs Cackletta Count Bleck Tabuu Dimentio Tatanga Vincent Van Gore**

**Wait... Whos Vincent Van Gore?"**Mario Thought He just Shrugged & Continued Walking

"Mario its a emergency! Some koopas came & Stole my Pasta! Please your a Pasta Lover Right?"A toad Said "**Hes right thats how I won that mario kart Wii game"**

**FLASHBACK**

Daisy Circuit

"WOO! ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!"Mario Said As he was eating pasta while in 1st & Eyes Flashing Dry Bowser Funky Kong & Rosalina just Watched as Mario Spinned around with his Bike

"Why did I ever allow him into space."Rosalina Said Facepalming

**END FLASHBACK**

Mario was Now dreaming of swimming of a pool of pasta until...

"AHHH!"Mario Was knocked down by a Star like Creature

"oh so Sorry I could not keep track of where I was going Mamas going to be upset..."Said the Creature "**Is that a Luma?"**Mario Thought The Luma looked around

"Hey I know you! You were friends with Mama & Young master Luma! Umm whats your name...Maria Was It?" Mario Sweatdropped

"Its Mario. Mario Mario."Mario Said

"Weird Name...anyway my Name Is Starri"

**A/N CLIFFHANGER!**


	2. Rough & tough King Bob-omb!

**NEW CHAPTER. It has been a while. Why don't we go back to this story?**

_The two headed into the castle. Mario spotted a painting. He jumped right into the painting. With Starri following._

**COURSE 1:BOB-OMB ISLANDS**

**STAR 1:BIG BOB-OMB'S SKY FORT**

Mario landed on the plains of the island. Looking quite hurt from the landing.

"Mario! What happened? You fell quite hard..."Starri said to the red plumber. He got up & talked to the blue bob-omb next to him.

"this place is Bob-omb island. Recently a fellow known as King Bob-omb made a fort in the sky! Can you believe it?"the blue bomb told the two. Mario knew one such person named King Bob-omb. He went past some goomba's & went up the bridge. Starri catched up with him.

"Stop going so fast! Your not letting me catch up! But we do need to get to this 'king'"said Starri. She saw a crate on a hill up ahead. "Hey! Use your long-jump to get up there!"

Mario did as told & got up to a place full of bob-ombs & goombas. He jumped/defeated a few of them of went across the wooden floating platforms. He then saw the white fort.

"this is the place! No door either!"Starri said going up with Mario to see a familiar foe. (to Mario)

"You again! Are you following me or what? Well, you better prepare yourself for a tough battle if you think you're going to go taking my power star again! Because I'm not going to go easy on you this time!"the bob-omb king declared as the battle began between the two.

Mario managed to dodge him & tried to walk behind him. He did just that & grabbed him. Throwing him onto the ground roughly.

"WHAT!? YOU HURT ME!? I IMPROVED MY ARMOR AFTER OUR LAST DUEL!"Big Bob-omb cried out as he got up. Mario then back flipped in front of the king to grab him & throw him again.

"You got this one in the bag Mario!"Starri said from a part of the castle. Mario decided to finish the bomb off by jumping on the parts on the castle then jumping right behind him. Throwing him.

Mario thought he was finished by now. He went to check him. But when he did he was surprised as he looked at him.

"Gotcha!"the king said as he jumped high into the air & tried to hurt him, but Mario dodged it. "you actually thought you defeated me? HAHAHA! I said my armor got improved! It's gonna take more then 3 hits to defeat royalty!"the king of bombs laughed at Mario. Mario thought he can do his back flip. But it would be too risky. So he went off the arena.

"running away from battle Mario? That's not the-"he wasn't finished as Mario jumped REALLY high into the air & prepared to kick the king. "HUH!?"the king was too late as Mario kicked him high into the sky with him exploding into millions of pieces.

"Ack! Defeated again! Next time it will be ME walking away with YOUR power stars, though."were the kings last words. Starri looked in awe as a power star came down from the sky.

"Whoa! This is one of the many power stars! The king must have dropped it when he was in the air. Take it Mario!"Starri said happy that a star was free from Bowser's clutches. Mario grabbed the star & did a peace sign.

**HERE WE GO!**

****

A/N: well. That was a good chapter. Next will be a soft return to the islands for a little star collecting! This has been Runsaway. Goodbye!


End file.
